


X-Ray

by NyteFlyer



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteFlyer/pseuds/NyteFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With or without glasses, Timmy can see Donald just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray

**Author's Note:**

> I had 15 minutes to write a story based on the prompt "smooth."

I run my hand over the smooth and curving softness of his side, trailing my fingertips. He shivers, but not in a bad way. 

“Again,” he says, eyes shut, face alight. 

I oblige, of course. I’ve never been known to turn down a request – at least not from him. I love him.

“I love you,” he murmurs, echoing my thoughts. I shiver, too. My mind is murky territory, even for me. But not for him. He sees inside my head with crystal clarity, as if those cornflower blue eyes of his have x-ray vision, and in spite of their myopia, see what no one else can. What no one else has any business seeing. 

I stroke his side again, more slowly this time, raising goosebumps. He shivers again, opens his eyes, kisses me. Smooth as his side and even warmer, his lips tease mine, brushing them softly side-to-side, up and down. His tongue flicks the corners of my mouth, parts my lips, lightly traces the edges of my teeth. We lose ourselves in a kiss that lasts forever, or at least seems to. When we come up for air, he sighs and nuzzles my neck. I hear, “I love you,” again without him having to say a word. Maybe I have x-ray vision, too.

Or maybe he’s just that smooth.


End file.
